memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Pregnancy
Pregnancy is the period of reproduction during which a member of a species (typically, but not always, a female) carries one or more live offspring from implantation through gestation. Obstetrics was the branch of medical science that specialized in the care of lifeforms during pregnancy, childbirth, and the subsequent recovery period following delivery. Those who practiced this form of medicine were known as obstetricians or obstetrics specialists. ( ; ) Complications of pregnancy There are both routine problems and serious, even potentially fatal problems with pregnancy. Ensign Samantha Wildman experienced many difficulties with her pregnancy onboard the , including shooting pains in the lower back and legs. ( ) Pregnancies involving a hybrid being can sometimes result in complications. During the delivery of Samantha Wildman's child, its Ktarian ridges lodged in the uteran wall. This threatened to rupture the uterus and cause internal bleeding and possibly death. While the child was safely transported out of Wildman, it did not survive because of a power loss to critical medical equipment. However, the same procedure was performed aboard a duplicate Voyager and was successful and was brought over before the duplicate Voyage''r was destroyed. She was given the name Naomi. ( ) Human Pregnancy Human females typically carry their children for nine months. Females typically suffer from morning sickness and wake up feeling nauseous, though morning sickness usually ends after the first trimester. Additionally, they often gain extra weight and suffer mood swings. ( ) Bajoran Pregnancy Bajoran females carry their children for less than five months and because they have a short gestation period, they vascularize very quickly forming a complex interconnecting network of blood vessels with their children. Bajoran women don't suffer from morning sickness like humans, but are instead prone to uncontrollable fits of sneezing. ( ) Male pregnancy On Earth, the majority of all pregnancies are carried by female organisms. In 2151, after an encounter with a female Xyrillian, Charles Tucker III became the first recorded Human male to become pregnant (though he was more of a carrier of genetic information than an actual biological parent and never carried the child to term). ( ) Males of Vilix'pran's species, a winged race from the Alpha or Beta Quadrant, were known to carry their young (refered to as budding). ( ) :''Male pregnancy in non-humans may be relatively common, as Quark became confused when he mistook that Miles O'Brien was pregnant instead of his wife, Keiko, stating "I thought your females carried your young."" It is also possible that Quark was joking. ( ) List of Pregnancies * Ekoria ( ) * Eleen ( ) * Gracie ( ) * Kathryn Janeway ( ) * K'Ehleyr ( ; revealed in ) * Kira Nerys ( to ) * Lursa of the House of Duras ( ) * Mika ( ) * Keiko O'Brien ( ) and ( to ) * Alyssa Ogawa ( ) * B'Elanna Torres ( to ) * Deanna Troi ( ) * Lwaxana Troi ( ) * Charles Tucker III ( ) * Vilix'pran (budding) ( and ) * Samantha Wildman ( to ; found out in ) * Kassidy Yates ( through ) Background Actors that have been pregnant while playing roles on Star Trek have included Gates McFadden, Roxann Dawson, and Nana Visitor. McFadden's and Dawson's pregnancies were hidden on-screen, while a surrogate pregnancy was written into Visitor's character, Kira Nerys, in . External link * Category: Biology